El Sirviente
by invaso'rs Queen
Summary: El Emperador Kuzco vive una vida de desasosiego total pero en medio de su completa aburrición, un joven entra a su vida en la forma de un esclavo mas a su servicio /yaoi KuzcoXOc/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:****The Emperor's New Groove ****no me pertenece. ****La obra cinematográfica es propiedad de Disney. Solamente soy la dueña creativa del co-protagonico del fic. Sin fines de lucro.**

**N/A: (Tumbando la puerta de una reverenda patada) ¡JA! ¡PUUM BABY! Si ya le diste click pues muchas gracias espero no decepcionar, el personaje de ''Akban'' es solo un personaje original en esta trama. Si no te gusta el género, no lo leas por favor. ¡A Leer!**

**El Sirviente**

Allí estaba, sentado en su gran y exagerado trono. La vista no le deleitaba para nada, solo los mismos mosaicos de siempre a la vista, los mismos zánganos que trabajan en Palacio por y para él, zumbando de un lado para otro, eso y no podía faltar Yzma masticando injurias contra su persona tras su trono. Típico, como si no supiera que esa momia ambulante envidiaba con creces su poder y soberanía sobre todo el Imperio Inca.

Soltó un simple resoplido divertido. El día estaba aburrido, soberanamente aburrido. Ya tenía casi medio día escuchando las interminables peticiones y ruegos de los aldeanos. Ya era suficiente por aquel día.

Con una señal con la mano y semblante duro mando a cancelar todas las citas que le faltasen y que se las asignaran a otra jornada. Era suficiente para él, no importando que faltasen casi doscientas personas que ya habían cambiado reiteradamente de cita.

Sentía la garganta reseca, otro fastidio más. Carraspeo un poco pero no tenia saliva suficiente para quitarse su ''real molestia''

— ¡Agua! — ordeno al aire, era más que obvio que cualquiera que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca y tuviera con que satisfacerlo en el acto lo haría. Eso si no querían ser ejecutados o por mera diversión…quizás lanzarlos por alguna ventana.

De inmediato una finísima copa de oro rebosante de agua le fue extendida. La tomo con todo el desinterés del mundo acumulado en una persona. Si miro al responsable de atenderlo fue por accidente.

Y nunca pensó que ese accidente que no duro más de medio segundo lo obligase a voltear por completo, algo totalmente indigno de él.

Allí permanecía un joven sonriéndole ladinamente, ni muy dulce ni tampoco muy irrespetuoso. Tez morena clara y cabello por los hombros de un negro enigmático, parecía castaño con la luz atado en una coleta dorada.

Llevaba la típica vestimenta de esclavo, una túnica blanca con bordes dorados, los sirvientes reales usaban blanco y zafiro. Nunca había visto a ese sirviente/esclavo. No recordaba a uno tan joven (bueno nunca hacía hincapié en ninguno en realidad estos siempre desfilaban ante el) puede que el muchacho fuera solo dos años mayor que él.

Al ver que Kuzco no terminaba de tomar la copa el muchacho se extraño, demasiado para su bien. Temía haberlo ofendido de alguna manera absurda como era típico en Palacio.

— ¿Sucede algo su majestad? ¿Desea vino en vez de agua? — interrogo con nerviosismo, su voz era gruesa aunque suave y estaba llena de terror— L-le ruego me disculpe si lo he ofendido— antes de que prosiguiera con esa disculpa sin razón Kuzco lo interrumpió groseramente. Lo normal.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Quién demonios eres? — si algo le desagradaba de sobre manera al Emperador, aparte de que lo tocaran era _no_ saber algo.

El sirviente se vio notablemente relajado al oír eso, pero al ver que su Emperador arqueaba una ceja malcriadamente se volvió a tensar.

—M-mi nombre es Akban su majestad— hizo una reverencia leve al pronunciar su nombre— Soy esclavo en las cocinas.

Kuzco medito lo antes dicho, el nunca había entrado a la cocina Imperial, siempre que tenía hambre había cuarenta platillos diferentes listos al instante para que el eligiera lo que se le viniera en gana. No le extrañaba que no lo conociera de vista.

—Entonces eres nuevo— dijo con total seguridad el soberano del Imperio Inca tomando de nueva cuenta la copa que había sido parcialmente alejada de su persona. El mencionado sirviente volvió a ponerse nervioso, no quería corregir al Emperador sabia que eso estaba penado en treinta formas distintas dependiendo del clima. Pero su orgullo aun seguía con vida.

—Eh, no, no mi señor de hecho tengo diez años trabajando en Palacio— le dedico una sonrisa con un simple deje de timidez, pero estaba seguro de sus palabras.

Kuzco casi se ahoga con un simple trago de agua.

— ¡Señor! ¿Se encuentra usted bien? — Akban sabía a la perfección que al Emperador le enervaba que lo tocaran, así que se hecho para atrás un paso cuando vio las comillas aéreas que eran la clara firma y advertencia de: NO TOQUES— Lo lamento mucho su majestad.

—Coff Este seh emm…puedes retirarte— dicho eso el joven hizo una reverencia y casi literalmente se esfumo de su presencia.

¿Cómo era posible que EL, Kuzco soberano de todo y todos, rey autoproclamado del carnaval y demás algarabías que demostrasen poder no se hubiera fijado en una extrañeza tal como un sirviente casi de su edad?

Pues sí, le interesaba el tema pues, nunca en su vida había convivido con otros niños y menos ahora que se acercaba su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Siempre estuvo rodeado de nanas, sirvientes, esclavos, ancianos, adultos y fósiles (Yzma) jamás había visto a alguien más joven que ese nuevo y descerebrado asistente (por no decir asistonto) de Yzma, el tal Kronck. Y este tenía al menos treinta y tantos.

No era que le interesara como cualquiera de sus deseos cotidianos, o que le hicieran una nueva estatua. Ni siquiera se acercaba a la emoción de escoger con que peine cepillarse el cabello, el de zafiro o el de oro. Esto era algo rayando en tontería. Era un simple capricho, un capricho que trabaja en las cocinas.

Pasaron los días y el se había casi olvidado por completo del tema. Yzma lo algaba como de costumbre en ese desayuno al cual nunca estaba invitada solo se aparecía a darle sus ''consejos'' como Emperador. El por supuesto que no le hacia el menor caso, solo le preocupaba que dejara pulgas en su trono, o quizás su muda de piel la muy víbora.

La tarde transcurrió normal, con una normalidad aterradora pues descubrió que su consejera con más años que Matusalén se encargo de todos sus pendientes reales antes de que el despertara.

La economía agraria del Imperio estaba en orden y fluyendo con normalidad.

Sus relaciones con los pueblos que yacían en la frontera estaban en perfecto orden, no había nadie que quisiera usurpar su trono…quizás nadie aparte de su momia personal.

No tenía imaginación por aquellos días para mandar a patentar más vasijas, ni erigir más templos en su honor. No quería mas ofrendas inútiles, sentía que ya tenía muchas pertenencias repetidas y a él ciertamente no le gustaba repetir era alguien muy enérgico.

Se encontró a si mismo fuera de su habitación, caminando por los pasillos con el ceño fruncido malcriadamente; con todo el porte señorial que podía ostentar alguien que apenas e iba a cumplir una mayoría de edad. Eran otros tiempos y todos aun se preguntaban cuando el mañoso gobernante iba a tener herederos.

Y fue cuando se detuvo de golpe en el pasillo. ¡Cierto! Dentro de tres meses tenía que volver a escoger a una Emperatriz de entre un nuevo lote de chicas escogidas por sus casamenteros.

No era que le fastidiara. Simplemente le aburría. El era un completo Narciso, ninguna ostentaba una belleza digna de él, sin mencionar que siempre escogían lotes muy poco agraciados. Quizás retrasaría la cita con el casamentero de nueva cuenta. Por ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Tales como lo eran: ¡Pensar en qué hacer en su cumpleaños! Obvio era día de fiesta nacional y lo colmarían de obsequios, eso le saco una enorme sonrisa. Pero ¿Por qué no regalarse algo él?

Siempre quiso tener un parque acuático. Luego pensaría en cómo hacerles entender a sus arquitectos, albañiles e ingenieros todo lo que tenía en mente.

Y fue entonces en medio de ese transe de extravagante y egocéntrica felicidad que se paró en seco en medio de un pasillo revestido de cerámica. Allí estaba caminando a unos veinte metros sin darse cuenta de la presencia del Emperador y con las manos colmadas de sacos de harina aquel muchacho del otro día.

¿Cuál era su nombre? Bien luego lo averiguaría, alzo una ceja divertido, el muchacho hacia equilibrio con esos contrapesos que cargaba en la desnuda espalda, pues si estaba sin camisa solo con una toga desamarrada del tórax y ajustada a la cintura. Se notaba que venía desde lejos con esos sacos.

Kuzco decidió seguirlo, lo más seguro era que se cayera y botase todo en el suelo. Sería muy divertido verlo maquillado con harina.

Lo seguía de lejos y el muchacho cuyo nombre no recordaba se detuvo a mitad del pasillo que conectaba a las escaleras de la cocina Imperial. Dejo los sacos en el suelo y con un jadeo cansino coloco las manos en el nacimiento de su espina en la espalda y se estiro hacia atrás, luego comenzó a masajearse los hombros. Kuzco solamente podía apreciar esa espalda cuya anatomía era un poco más marcada que la suya. Las venas de los músculos tenían mucha tensión remarcado los músculos de los brazos.

Y el Emperador sacudió un poco la cabeza y se desconcertó el solo ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Era más que obvio que ese esclavo hiciera esfuerzo físico todos los días, algo de figura tenía que sacar.

Y de nuevo ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso? Ya sin más vio que ese esclavo se había marchado sin dejar rastro, vaya si que era rápido.

Intento seguirle el paso de nuevo solo por curiosidad y al doblar la esquina se encontró con el jefe de cocineros, casi chocan entre sí.

— ¡S-su, su MAJESTAD! — Se inclino el jefe de cocinas muy aterrorizado— ¿Q-que hace aquí? ¡DIGO! ¿En qué le puedo servir? ¿Tiene antojo de algún postre? ¡Le ruego nos disculpe por tanta inoperancia, es que el encargo de harina para el pan se retraso media hora pero tendremos todo listo pronto! — seguía haciendo reverencias frenético, no quería ser lanzado por una cornisa…no de nuevo.

—Eh, no, no hay problema alguno. Solo merodeaba— sin más Kuzco se dio media vuelta y volvió por donde vino con las manos tras la espalda entrelazadas y a paso un tanto brincante. El jefe de cocinas se quedo anonadado, ese comportamiento no era para nada normal en el Emperador, el esperaba una demanda clara de alimento seguida de una amenaza. — ¡AH! ¡Ya que lo mencionaste, si me dio antojo de un postre! ¡QUIERO SESENTA PLATILLOS DE DULCES DENTRO DE QUINCE MINUTOS! ¡GRACIAS! — dijo risueño y pronunciando el agradecimiento con malicia. Nota metal: Nunca le des ideas a Kuzco cuando no está antojado de nada, el pobre chef tuvo que salir disparado a ordenar que todos en la cocina se pusieran a trabajar.

Por otro lado debía averiguar más sobre ese muchacho.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:****The Emperor's New Groove ****no me pertenece. ****La obra cinematográfica es propiedad de Disney. Solamente soy la dueña creativa del co-protagonico del fic. Sin fines de lucro.**

**El Sirviente**

Yzma había estado insistiendo en atender ella a los pendientes reales por un par de días, par de días que Kuzco había pasado sin ver a ese extraño sirviente de las cocinas. Por lo mismo pasaba mucho tiempo pensando tiempo que podría emplear para gobernar mejor lo cual no era su estilo desde el principio. A la final opto por dejarle por un dia o dos el mando a su consejera.

Después de todo tenia cosas más interesantes que investigar.

Por primera vez en la historia el Emperador entraba a las cocinas cosa que provoco el pavor de todo el mundo presente, pero lo manifestaron con el mutismo absoluto. Muchos tropezaban o dejaban caer harina en el suelo, simplemente era una visión totalmente nueva para ellos ver a su eminencia allí parado examinando el lugar con la vista.

—S-señor ¿Se le ofrece algún platillo o tiene una petición especial? — el jefe de las cocinas ya iba por su segundo susto con el Emperador, primero por los pasillos y ahora en la mismísima cocina, vaya cosas extrañas estaban sucediendo.

—Nou— respondió con su típico tonito de ''si estoy antojado de algo pero mejor que sea sorpresa''— Dime vasallo ¿Trabaja aquí un muchacho joven? — pregunto casi al aire a lo que el jefe de cocinas lo vio con efecto retardado y de inmediato mando a llamar a todo el personal relativamente joven que trabajara allí.

Dos chicas de veintisiete años cuatro hombres de veintiocho y tres chicos de veintitrés eran los más jóvenes de Palacio que trabajasen específicamente en las cocinas, Kuzco se vio decepcionado cuando no encontró lo que quería aunque no supiese porque quería verlo en primer lugar.

Se fue del sitio viendo sus pies en el pasillo cuando noto algo a la distancia. Era un saco con pies lo que venía en su dirección, obviamente quien cargase esa bolsa casi tan grande como su cuerpo nunca espero que en un pasillo de servicio se háyase caminando el Emperador Inca en persona lo que provoco un accidente.

Kuzco iba a hacerse a un lado como única muestra de cortesía que podría dar pero al ver quien cargaba la bolsa se quedo estático y dejo que chocara con él.

El resultado fue que el sirviente que cargaba el saco cayera de espaldas junto con todo y saco de legumbres provocando que se esparcieran por el pasillo y sobre su persona. Kuzco se estaba acomodando la corona cuando el sirviente hablo.

— ¡Fíjate grandísimo…!— se quedo de a seis cuando vio con quien choco y de inmediato se le fueron los colores del rostro. Estaba muerto del pánico y sabía que perdería la cabeza si no se disculpaba— ¡SU MAJESTAD! — se puso de rodillas y pego la frente al suelo— ¡Le ruego me disculpe por favor ha sido un accidente! — el pánico corría por sus venas imaginando el castigo que Kuzco tendría en mente pero en lugar de gritar y hacer que un guardia lo decapitara o lanzara desde el techo o algún acantilado se quedo viéndolo sorprendido y como niño que descubre sus regalos de navidad ocultos.

—Ejem… ¡Oh si! ¡Casi mi real persona toca el inmundo suelo! Creo que mereces un castigo— dijo risueño e imitando su voz ofendida, el pobre muchacho se tenso en su sitio y espero lo peor— Sígueme.

Dijo finalmente y comenzó a caminar, el sirviente no sabía que esperar, fueron directamente a la cocina imperial y por poco Kuzco le causa un infarto al jefe de las cocinas.

— ¿El trabaja aquí? — pregunto apuntando a Akban como si fuera una cosa pero con una sonrisa marca Emperador en el rostro.

—S-si señor— espeto temblando cual hoja.

—Bien ya no más, desde ahora se une a mi servidumbre privada, dale sus deberes a otro esclavo.

Sin más un par de guardias pintados de rojo y azul salieron de la nada aparentemente y se llevaron a Akban tras de Kuzco quien dejaba la cocina este tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder y nadie sabia como reaccionar solo lo veían alejarse y patalear.

Más tarde ese dia Akban fue atendido por los sirvientes reales, fue llevado a un cuarto aparte donde lo desvistieron a la fuerza bañaron con esencial herbales, peinaron y acomodaron su cabello en una cola baja y le pusieron un elegante traje de colores zafiro y plata, cuando salió del cuarto estaba atolondrado y sin saber que hacer hasta que los guardias volvieron a aparecer.

—El Emperador solicita tu presencia— dicho esto lo volvieron a guiar por extensos pasillos hasta llegar a algo que el nunca en su vida espero presenciar.

Las puertas de la habitación privada del Emperador. Abrió la puerta con mucho miedo y recelo la habitación era inmensa podía caber una ballena dentro, y justamente allí estaban otros quince sirvientes con el mismo uniforme la mayoría mujeres atendiendo a Kuzco le estaban ayudando a escoger túnicas para ese dia.

Sastres y cortesanas. Pensó el muchacho ex sirviente de la cocina imperial.

— ¡Hey! Tu, si tú no te quedes allí parado— todos se tensaron pero mas el nuevo, quien como rayo se puso a unos metros de su Emperador esperando recibir instrucciones, creía que iban a ejecutarlo no a promoverlo a otra sección— ¿Cómo me veo? — pregunto de forma altanera y Narcisa, todos comenzaron a alagarlo con mucha educación subiéndole los humos al emperador quien usaba una túnica verde esmeralda con bordes rojos. Akban vio a otro lado nervioso, Kuzco lo noto— ¿No vas a responder?

El muchacho no quería ser sincero pero tenía el mal hábito de serlo, criado en lo más humilde pero aun así con el carácter bien puesto a veces era un poco cabeza dura pero se olvido que estaba hablando con Kuzco.

—Le sienta muy bien pero…— vio una túnica azul intenso de seda muy brillante con encajes de oro en los bordes que acentuaba de lejos la piel de Kuzco y su diseño era señorial— Si me permite un consejo le quedaría mejor la azul.

Todos lo vieron como si estuviera loco y suicida aparte. Kuzco quiso contradecirlo pero justo cuando salía de vestidores con enormes argollas doradas y la esplendorosa túnica viendo lo mucho que realzaba su natural belleza masculina se quedo sin palabras.

Akban no noto cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaron cual fresa madura, se le quedo viendo a Kuzco como hipnotizado cuando este se admiraba a si mismo. Solo faltaba arreglarle el cabello y ponerle su corona.

—Todos fuera— ordeno el soberano Inca a lo que todos sus discípulos abandonaron el recibidor principal de su habitación— Menos tu— señalo a Akban y todos temieron que fuera a perder la cabeza, aunque todos sabían que eso te ganaban por decirle tales cosas a Kuzco.

Una Ley no escrita era que NADIE le tocaba el cabello al Emperador, el solo había aprendido a peinarse y no había sirviente para este cargo, pero ¿Por qué no? Seria divertido ver que hacia el chico nuevo muerto del pánico en su puerta con su cabello.

—Tendrás la tarea de peinarme hoy— dijo esto sentándose en una silla frente a su gran espejo de oro, chasqueo los dedos para que Akban se moviera e hiciera su trabajo, muy asustado se dirigió al espejo y noto varios peines hechos de materiales preciosos artesanales— El de zafiro— dijo o más bien ordeno y Akban tomo el dicho peine, no sabía que estaba haciendo puesto que lo único que sabía hacer era cocinar. Pero haría lo mejor que pudiera.

Kuzco se embeleso tanto por el cuidado y la realmente deliciosa delicadeza de su nuevo sirviente al peinarlo que no noto como este estaba más rojo que una fresa y que estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso. Casi se queda dormido pero cuando sintió su fiel corona en su lugar se vio al espejo.

Nunca se había visto mejor según él.

Solo un consejo de un sirviente que le peinaran el cabello unas joyas en sus orejas y cuello totalmente nuevas y de oro y ya parecía un poco mayor y sumamente atractivo según su opinión y lo que no sabía era que según la de su nuevo sirviente también.

Al instante se levanto se admiro como por media hora y dejo que Akban se recostara de la puerta.

Para cuando se digno a voltear y verlo este se le quedo viendo, dicho sirviente tenia músculos bien marcados en una anatomía delgada y algo delicada, piel tersa lo cual era raro pero debía ser por su corta edad y un cabello que a Kuzco por primera vez en su vida le dio envidia. Pero todo eso constituía una belleza sobrenatural para el emperador.

El corazón le estaba latiendo a mil por hora no sabía que estaba sintiendo, pero una fuerte atracción y sensación de hambre le atacaron de inmediato.

—Acércate— Akban lo hizo ya esperando que le gritara por haberle arruinado el cabello pero el grito nunca llego— ¿Tu nombre?

—A-Akban señor— Kuzco se había quedado viéndolo muy cerca estaban solo a unos pasos, casi podían sentir la respiración del otro.

—Bien…te diré algo— dijo girando sobre sus talones y admirándose en el espejo— Normalmente te habría decapitado, pues me tropezaste me corregiste y finalmente me tocaste cuando me peinabas…pero— sonrió de forma gatuna y malévola a lo que el pobre sirviente solo trago grueso— Te dejare vivir por que estoy de buenas, serás mi nuevo consejero privado— otra vez le ascendían de puesto el chico estaba más que desconcertado.

—Señor…puedo preguntar…¿Por qué hace esto? — pregunto algo receloso y luego ocurrió, Kuzco simplemente se colgó de su cuello juguetonamente y lo vio muy de cerca para luego susurrarle al oído:

—Fácil…soy TU amo.

**N/A: déjenme sus opiniones. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap**.


End file.
